


Just A Spoonful of Your Love

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gifts, Lingerie, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar dating, dating apps, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Mitch Marner is a millionaire. So he doesn't need a sugar daddy, but just because he doesn't need one, doesn't mean he doesn't WANT one. So he signs up for a sugar daddy dating app - which leads to an unexpected connection.This is a sugar daddy fic, which is not an AU. Which shouldn't be possible with millionaire hockey players. But I just, every time I see Mitch Marner I think "damn, that boy needs someone to take care of him"
Relationships: Mitch Marner/John Tavares
Comments: 44
Kudos: 266





	Just A Spoonful of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> A huge, HUGE thank you to [ MarnerToMatthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnerToMatthews/pseuds/MarnerToMatthews) for their INCREDIBLE beta skills, without which this fic would have been a mishmash of poor grammer and random nicknames thrown about like confetti.
> 
> This is quite a self indulgent fic, so if you're expecting my usual brand of angst, this won't be for you. Sorry

It starts because of Auston, or maybe because of Freddie. As far as Mitch is concerned, Auston hit the jackpot with Freddie – he’s perfect. Not that Mitch would hit on his best friend’s boyfriend – he’s not that kind of douche, it’s just sometimes he gets a little jealous.

They’re sat on Auston’s couch, chilling as usual, when Mitch notices the new watch, so of course he asks about it.

Auston flushes a little, “It’s from Fred.” He admits.

Mitch lets out a groan of frustration, “Oh my god,” He stares at Auston, “Your life is so unfair.” He gives a little pout, “I want a cute boyfriend to buy me presents.”

“That’s not what having a boyfriend is about,” Auston reminds him, “And like, it’s weird that Freddie buys me presents, it’s not like I need them.”

“It’s not about needing,” Mitch frowns, “It’s about feeling loved, and spoilt and,” he lets out a huff of frustration, “I am so fucking single, Matts.”

Auston passes him another beer, because he’s a good friend. “Do you even want a relationship?” He asks.

Mitch shrugs, “I want someone to buy me presents and spoil me,” he admits.

“So you want a sugar daddy,” Auston laughs, “I think you earn a bit too much to have a sugar daddy.”

“Fuck you.” Mitch glares at him. “Like, I could have a sugar daddy if you want.” He frowns, “Are there like, special dating sites for people who want to be sugar daddies? Is that a thing.”

“It’s a thing,” Auston admits gruffly, and then points at Mitch, “And don’t you dare ask how I know.”

“Send me links.” Mitch grins at him.

“You can’t be a sugar baby,” Auston tells him, “Like, it’s a thing for college students with no cash, not for hockey players who are worth literal actual millions.”

“You’re crushing my dreams, Matts.” Mitch teases him, a grin plastered across his face.

Of course, Auston thinks he’s funny, so he sends Mitch the links anyway, not expecting Mitch to actually sign up to any of it, so when he walks into the locker room the next day and shows Aus his profile, Auston groans and buries his face in his hands.

“The fuck, Mouse?”

Mitch shrugs, “Like, it doesn’t show my face, I haven’t used my real name, it’s not a problem.”

“You realise you can’t meet up with any of these fuckers, yeah?”

Another shrug from Mitch, “Obviously.” He neglects to mention to Auston the five interested messages he’d already received.

Most of the time Mitch ignores the app, he’s put very little detail about himself on it, he’s used a fake name (Mark), and all the shots are from the neck down, which does the double duty of hiding his face, and showing off his abs, which he’s rather proud of.

Obviously, he gets a lot of dick pics, which isn’t what he’s into, or he gets creepy messages from guys roleplaying at him, but occasionally there’s some that take his fancy, and even more occasionally, he messages back.

He finds himself looking at it late one night when he’s on the road, he has the location set to Toronto, and never changes it even when he’s away. He’d been planning on hanging out with Auston, but it’s some kind of date night for him and Freddie, so he’s on his own, as usual, and not being a rookie anymore means he doesn’t even have a roomie to ignore.

He flicks through the messages in his inbox until one catches his eye, the guy is called John, and he flicks through his profile, there’s some nice muscle shots, no face shots, but again, that’s not that uncommon on this kind of thing.

The message itself is pretty innocuous

J: Hey Mark, I’m John :) nice profile pics – you look like you work out?

It’s not perfect, but hey, it’s one of the least creepy messages Mitch has received, and he’s bored, so he messages back

M: Could say the same about you 😉

John messages back instantly, and they get into a quick back and forth.

J: Thanks. You having a fun evening?

M: Not really. Away for work and stuck in a boring hotel room ☹

J: Poor you. What do you do?

Mitch is trying to work out how to reply when another message comes through.

J: Shit. I shouldn’t have asked that

J: Sorry. I’m shitty at doing this sort of thing.

J: But you don’t have to answer.

That makes Mitch laugh, because the awkwardness is kind of endearing.

M: We’re good. I won’t say, but I travel a LOT and it sucks

J: Oh I feel you on that one.

J: This is maybe a bit forward

J: So like, shoot me down if you want

Mitch feels his heart rate spiking, he has no idea what John’s about to offer.

J: But if I send you some cash on the app, maybe you could get yourself a treat from room service.

Mitch has to shove his fist in his mouth and bite on his knuckles to stop himself from squealing. He’d known that the app was set up for that to be a possibility, but the idea that this person who doesn’t even know him wants to buy him something just because he thinks he’s cute makes him squirm a little.

He tries to formulate a reply that doesn’t seem to desperate.

M: What should I order? Cheesecake or ice cream?

J: Both?

That makes Mitch laugh again, because John clearly works out, and he knows he’s noticed Mitch’s abs.

M: Don’t get abs like this from both 😉

J: I’m sure you can think of a way to work it off.

The flirting is so smooth that Mitch finds himself biting his lip, his toes curling with excitement. The next notification is an alert from the app, but it isn’t a message, it’s the app notifying him that John has transferred $50 to his account.

He orders the cheesecake with a single scoop of icecream, and when it comes he takes a photograph of it, sending it to John, and then another photograph, which takes ages to get right, because it’s a closeup of the spoon in his mouth, but it’s zoomed in enough that you can’t see anything else.

John’s reply is instant.

J: Hope you enjoy it cutie

J: You deserve it.

It takes all of Mitch’s self control not to send John a picture of his blushing face, and the high lasts with him until he goes to sleep.

He’s still grinning the next day when they’re on the plane home, and of course Auston notices.

Mitch just puts a finger to his lips, and then shows him the conversation logs on the app.

“Oh my God!” Auston squeaks, trying to keep his voice down so their teammates don’t listen in. “I can’t believe you’re actually using that thing.”

“Hey,” Mitch sticks his tongue out, “I got dessert, and it was very nice.”

“You could have just bought yourself dessert, you dweeb.” Auston rolls his eyes.

Mitch pouts at him, “It’s not the same.” He knows Auston doesn’t get it, but that’s not the point. It’s just not the same.

It’s a few days, before he gets another message from John.

J: How’s your day gone?

M: Back home in the GTA now 😊

J: Nice. Same here

They swap some basic details; Mitch shares his age, which he doesn’t lie about, and the fact he has a brother. John is older than him by a few years, and also grew up in Toronto, but he’d lived away for a few years, he’s only recently back. It’s nice, and he likes chatting with John.

They chat again a few days later, and it’s unsurprising, when John mentions that he’d like to take him out for dinner.

J: I know you’re pretty private

J: So I want to assure you that because of my job, I have to be really discrete.

J: So I wouldn’t risk outing you or anything.

M: Can I think about it?

M: I mean, I want to, I really really want to.

J: Of course :) I never want to pressure you to do something you’re uncomfortable with

That makes Mitch feel even more comfortable.

M: I’m away for a couple of days at the end of the week, but maybe Monday?

J: Monday is great.

By the time they’re on the plane home on Sunday morning, Mitch is vibrating with excitement.

“What the fuck is up with you?” Auston asks him.

“I’m going on a date.” Mitch grins at him, “Tomorrow.”

Auston’s eyes widen. “With the sugar daddy guy?”

Mitch nods, he can feel his cheeks flushing.

“What if he recognises you?”

Mitch shrugs, “He says he has to be discrete because of his job, and I don’t know, I know it’s stupid, I just…” he trails off.

“Be careful, Mouse,” Auston tells him.

Mitch dresses nicely for the date, John has booked a table at one of the more upscale restaurants in the area – it’s quiet and discrete though, Mitch knows Auston and Freddie have been on dates there. He’s been told to ask for “John” at the door, and the maitre d’doesn’t seem bothered that he only knows a first name.

He’s lead to a table near the back, where his dinner date is sitting with his back to the door, but as they approach the table the maitre d’ says softly, “Mr. Tavares, your guest.”

John swivels in his chair, and Mitch freezes as they meet each other’s gaze.

“Fuck,” Mitch swears softly.

“Mitchy?” John’s eyes widen, and then he waves the maitre d’ away, “You might as well sit down, Mitch.”

Mitch bites his lip, but sits down opposite JT. “So this is awkward,” he blurts out, before he’s even realised what he’s saying.

John throws his head back and laughs, “A little, yeah.” He leans in closer, “Although now you’re here you can tell me what the hell someone with a 65 million dollar contract is doing on that kind of app…”

Mitch blushes, “It’s not about the money.” He’s fiddling with the end of his tie, it’s a nervous habit he’s well aware of. “It’s, ugh,” he stares up at the ceiling.

“I’m not judging you, Mitchy.” John stares at him honestly, “I was on there, too.”

“Yeah, but that’s…” Mitch trails off, it’s hard to explain, “Like, that seems like a perfectly normal thing for guys like us.”

“So explain it to me,” JT is patient, waiting.

Mitch is still thinking, when a waitress appears to take their orders, and he’s quietly amused when JT orders for both of them.

He pours Mitch a glass of wine, and then waits, still patient.

“I like being spoilt.” Mitch admits eventually, “Like, it’s stupid, because I don’t need it.”

“Nobody needs to be spoilt.” JT says softly, “And that’s ok. Like, I’m not going to judge you for it, I already told you that.”

“What about you?” Mitch can’t help but ask, “Like, you’re a catch JT, what are you doing being…” he trails off before he says the words, he’s not quite comfortable saying the phrase ‘sugar daddy’ out loud.

“Lots of reasons,” John admits, “I like being able to spoil people, I like being able to give people presents,” he frowns, “Sometimes when I give my family presents and stuff, they think I’m trying to buy their affection – this is,” he shrugs, “At least it’s honest.”

“Who would complain about presents?” Mitch stares at him.

John laughs, easy and bright. “Exactly,” he agrees.

After that, the chatter switches easily to work, and they discuss the game they’d just had, and the one that’s coming up. It’s a nice dinner actually, chill, and they don’t often get time to hang out just the two of them.

When the waitress appears with the cheque, JT takes it without a second glance towards Mitch, and Mitch tries not to squirm in his seat with how it makes him feel.

“Hey, Marns,” John says softly as they stand to leave, “I know this wasn’t what you had planned for this evening, or whatever, but I had fun.”

“It was good.” Mitch grins up at him, bumping their shoulders together. “Like, unexpectedly good.”

He doesn’t see JT the next day, it’s optional skate, so he’s bulking up in the gym as per usual – he always struggles to maintain his weight, especially during the season, so weights are his best option, but he assumes JT’s on the ice.

When he gets in to practise the day after that, there’s a small present waiting for him on his stall. He’s running a little late, half the team is there already, and Auston is practically vibrating with excitement by the time he gets there.

“Who’s it from?” Mitch asks, looking around the room.

“It was here when we got in,” Auston tells him, “Just open it.”

He rips off the paper, to reveal a jewellery box, and a small card. He’s more curious about the present than the card, because  _ present _ , so he opens up the box to show a neat leather bracelet, in a soft dark brown leather, plaited. It’s expensive, and soft, and he spends half a moment to stroke it before opening up the card.

_ “I had fun,”  _ It reads _ “and shoot me down if you want. But if you want… we could do this. _ _   
_ _ J xxx” _

Mitch freezes, he can’t look over his shoulder at JT, he mustn’t, because he knows his expression will give the two of them away, but he wants to give JT his answers straight away, so he takes the bracelet out of the box, slipping it onto his wrist.

“Who’s it from,” Auston’s peering over his shoulder.

“That guy,” Mitch answers cryptically, tucking the card inside the box, and wondering where he can hide it. “The one I went on the date with.”

“Oh my God,” Auston laughs. “Mitch got a present from his sugar daddy.”

The room goes silent.

“The fuck?” Freddie’s the one to break the silence.

“Why the fuck do you have a sugar daddy?” Willy pipes up. “You’re like, a millionaire.”

“Hardly,” JT snorts from across the other side of the room and it makes Mitch flush, but he tries to hide it. “Mouse is worth, what, five mil?” He casts his gaze over Mitch, almost assessing. “Six maybe?”

Mitch can feel himself growing both embarrassed and turned on under JT’s critical gaze, so he just flicks up his middle finger, making sure it’s the hand that has his new bracelet on it.

“Do you really have a sugar daddy?” Kappy asks. “Because, like…”

“I am seeing someone,” Mitch glares at him, “Auston’s being a dick and calling him my sugar daddy.” He deliberately doesn’t look towards JT, he can’t.

After practise, he checks his phone to find a text from JT

JT: Coffee after practise?

JT: My treat 😉

Mitch can feel himself blushing, again, this seems to be a familiar theme where JT’s concerned these days. He pauses for a few moments, trying to work out how best to phrase his reply.

M: You’re bad for my diet plan

M: (Yes btw)

M: (Very yes)

He’s almost finished getting dressed, when JT claps him on the shoulder. “Coffee, Mouse?” He asks, like he doesn’t already know the answer.

“Sure.” Mitch tries to sound calm, he’s not sure he can say more than one word and maintain it however.

They don’t say a single word until they’re sat in the coffee shop, John sends him to grab a table while he picks up their coffee orders, and when he comes to sit back down, he sits on the same side of booth as Mitch, slides in next to him, pressed against him, thigh to thigh.

“Hey, Mitchy,” he reaches out to where Mitch has his hands wrapped around his coffee mug, tracing the bracelet that he’d bought for Mitch. “Like your present?”

Mitch nods, suddenly completely lost for words. “A lot,” he manages to croak out, before turning to look at JT for the first time. “You really want to do this?”

JT nods. “If I’d known you were into guys at all, I’d have asked you out a while ago,” he admits, one hand skating across Mitch’s thigh. “Knowing that we could have this kind of relationship…” he shoots Mitch a grin. “You’re kind of irresistible Mitch.”

Mitch can’t help himself, he leans against JT’s shoulder. “Ok,” he says easily, “Let’s do this.”

JT grins, and wraps his arm around Mitch’s shoulder, holding him close, “You want to come round after the game?”

Mitch can’t remember the last time he got laid, and normally, he’d wait a few dates, but he trusts JT. He’s a teammate after all. “Fuck yes.” He grins up at him, before letting his head fall back onto his shoulder.

They stay there for nearly an hour drinking coffee, JT’s arm round Mitch’s shoulders, tracing abstract patterns on his shoulder, chatting about work, leisure, growing up in Toronto and everything in between.

“We should go get ready,” JT tells him, “Game tonight,” his fingers trace up the side of Mitch’s neck.

“I could nap at yours?” Mitch suggests with a cheeky grin.

JT rolls his eyes, shaking his head softly. “If I take you back to mine, there is no way I’m getting a nap in, and unlike you, I’m old enough to actually need one.”

Mitch grins smugly, as he follows JT up to stand, letting his older teammate lead him out of the shop.

“I’ll see you tonight,” JT says softly, letting his thumb drag across Mitch’s wrist.

Mitch suppresses the shiver that wants to work it’s way up his spine. “Tonight,” he promises. If they were alone, he’d almost feel brave enough to press a kiss to JT’s cheek, as it is, he settles for a quiet grin.

Settling down for his nap is hard, but he manages. Sometime later he’s woken by a knock on the door, which he opens to find a delivery boy standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

Nobody’s ever given Mitch flowers before, and he has to find a pint glass to shove them because he doesn’t have a vase, but the card attached says: “Good luck for tonight’s game. J xxx”

He’s still riding on the high of it when he gets into the locker room before the game, whistling quietly to himself.

“How’s the sugar daddy?” Auston asks with a smirk.

“Dunno,” Mitchy grins at him, “Does Freddie send you flowers before the game?”

Auston laughs, “Seeing him again?”

“After the game.” Mitch can’t stop himself grinning.

“Dude,” Willy appears beside him, “Do you even know this guy or is he like some stalker who just sends you presents.”

“I know him!” Mitch squeaks.

“What’s he look like then?” Auston asks him, as if he has to prove he knows him.

Mitch gives a shrug, very aware that JT’s in the room with them, “He’s cute,” he admits with a smile, “Tall dark and handsome, y’know?”

“Taller than you?”

Mitch nods, “Like, just.” He can feel himself blushing, he knows JT is listening in on the conversation, so he can’t resist adding, “He’s ripped as fuck as well.”

“Eyes on the prize, boys,” Mo reminds them gently, “Stop grilling Marns for info on his sugar daddy.”

“Is that what we’re calling him now?” JT asks. “Mitch’s actual sugar daddy?” His tone is neutral, but Mitch can hear the implications underneath it, although he’s not sure whether JT approves of his new title or not.

“His name is John,” Mitch supplies helpfully, thanking the hockey gods that John is a common enough name.

“Naw,” Kappy elbows him in the ribs, “His name is Mitch’s Sugar Daddy.”

“Fuck you all,” Mitch says, but it’s with humour, because he can’t keep the grin off his face.

He scores in the game, and gets an assist, and he’s flying high as he fist bumps John on the bench after both of them, he can’t help but meet his eyes and give him a quiet grin, one just for him.

He has media after the game, which means JT’s showered and dressed before he is. He doesn’t say anything as he leaves the locker room, but his fingers trail across Mitch’s back as he walks past him and Mitch knows he’ll be waiting for him when he leaves.

He’s been to JT’s place before, when he got named Captain he’d held a get together for the whole team, but this is his first time going on his own, and he feels a little nervous when the doorman tells him to go straight on up.

As soon as JT opens the door his nerves dissipate, because there’s JT, and yes he just saw him less than an hour ago, but he’s standing still in his dress slacks and dress shirt, both his tie and jacket discarded. He looks good, incredible if you ask Mitch.

“Hey,” JT grins at him, “Can I offer you a drink?”

“Uh,” Mitch is temporarily thrown, “I mean, yes, that would be good?”

“I’ve got a bottle of wine breathing if you want, but I also won’t judge you if you want another Gatorade or a protein shake after that game,” JT calls over his shoulder as he heads towards the kitchen.

“Wine sounds lovely.” Mitch can’t remember if JT is a wine or a beer drinker, and wonders if he’d got the wine out just for him, which makes him feel special. He slips his shoes off and hangs his coat and jacket on the pegs by the door before padding softly into the kitchen after JT.

“Here you go,” JT hands him a full wine glass, red because he knows that’s what Mitchy drinks.

“Thank you,” Mitch breathes softly, and then, blushes slightly, “And thank you for my flowers.”

JT grins, “Thought you might appreciate them.” He bites his lip thoughtfully, “Or rather, thought you’d like to brag to Auston about them.”

Mitch blushes darker, but doesn’t deny it, and then, realising they’re alone, and not anywhere the cameras could catch them, he takes a bold step forward and presses a kiss to JT’s cheek. “I loved them.”

JT lets out a little moan, just at the touch of Mitch’s lips to his cheek, and he reaches out to take Mitch by the hand. “I don’t want you to feel pressured tonight, Mitchy,” he says softly. “Like, if all you want to do is hang out and talk about the game, that’s ok.”

Mitch grins at him, “And if I want you to take me to bed and fuck me senseless?”

JT groans for real this time, letting his head fall forward to rest against Mitch’s. “You’re killing me, Mitchy.” He says softly. “Killing me.”

“Good,” Mitch puts his wine glass down, letting his hands go to JT’s waist, “Now you know how I feel all the time, with you being all smooth and sophisticated.”

JT lets out a laugh, “Does that do it for you?”

Mitch nods, and then, instead of giving an answer, closes the distance between them to capture JT’s lips in a kiss.

Mitch loses time as they stand there, his arms around JT’s waist, JT’s arms on the counter behind him, boxing him in as they make out. It makes him feel safe, contained, adored.

He groans as JT bends his head to his neck, pressing a sucking kiss just below the line of his collar.

“Don’t give me a hickey,” Mitch says breathlessly, “I’ll get fined.”

JT freezes, and Mitch wonders briefly if he’d forgotten, but then he breathes softly against Mitch’s neck, “How would you feel,” he asks, almost tentatively, “If I offered to pay that fine for you.”

“Oh, fuck,” Mitch can’t stop himself from whimpering and pressing up against JT’s body. “That’s hot,” he admits.

“Good,” JT grins, and Mitch can feel it against his skin, “Because you’re my boy now, Mitchy, and that means I get to take care of you.” He presses his lips to Mitch’s skin, and sucks, hard.

Waking up in JT’s bed is easy. Yes, his alarm goes off earlier than Mitch’s does, but JT doesn’t complain when Mitch rolls over with a grumble and face plants into the pillows, just reappears a few moments later with a cup of coffee in hand.

“Wake up, babes,” JT says softly, his hand running up and down Mitch’s spine, “I want to have breakfast with you before practise.”

“No breakfast,” Mitch moans sleepily, reaching out to put the coffee on the bedside table, and then reaching out again for JT, “Come back to bed and kiss me more.”

JT grins at him, climbing onto the bed on his knees and crawling over Mitch to press a kiss to his jaw, “Why do I get the feeling I’m always going to be giving you everything you want?” He mutters.

Mitch loops his arm around JT’s neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss, “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he says with a grin.

Still, they have early morning practise, so there isn’t much time to do anything other than lazily make out before they do have to be up and going. Mitch leaves first, so he can swing by his own place and pick up clean clothes and his case for the road trip they’re going on later that day. He briefly considers throwing extra clothes in his bag in case he wants to spend the night at JT’s again after the roadie, but that seems presumptive, so he decides against it.

Of course, by the time he gets to the rink, almost everyone is there, and when he takes his shirt off, the hickeys he got the night before are instantly noticed, and a few of the guys start whistling.

“Fuck, Mitchy,” Willy teases him, “Did you not tell your sugar daddy that you get fined for that?”

“I did.” Mitch grins, he can’t help but feel smug, “He said he’d pay my fines for me.”

There are wolf whistles and jeers from all around the room at that, but Mitch just blushes and ducks his head, although not before catching JT’s eye and shooting him a private grin.

“Alright, boys,” JT claps his hands, “Let’s stop ribbing Mitch about his love life, and get out there on the ice.”

Mitch watches as Auston walks out to the ice with Freddie, “You should pay my fines, Fred,” he nudges him, “That’s romantic.”

Freddie snorts, “You earn more than me,” he points out, “And I’m not your sugar daddy – that’s definitely Mitch’s thing.”

“I could pay your fines?” Auston suggests.

Freddie just rolls his eyes and pushes out onto the ice, heading straight for his net and leaving his boyfriend in his wake.

“Don’t be jealous, Matts,” Mitch grins smugly at his best friend, “It doesn’t suit you.”

Auston joins him for the first lap around the rink, “Ok,” he says, “But I want all the deets, I need you to tell me everything about him, and about last night.”

“Oh my god,” Mitch mutters conspiratorially, “Like, I’m glad we’re on the ice and not the bikes today.”

Auston snorts, “Big boy?”

Mitch bites his lip, and as usual these days, has to fight not to look over at JT, “Auston,” he says with a sigh, “You have no idea.”

He sits with Auston on the plane, as he always does, but he can’t stop checking his phone to see his messages from JT, glad that he’d had the foresight to change his name in his phone, because Auston predictably reads over his shoulder.

>I’ve venmoed you your fine money babes

>And I want to get you airpods

>You need to stop wearing those janky headphones

>did you know you can get them with an emoji on them?

>you’re getting mouse airpods now

“He’s crazy,” Auston stares at him.

“Crazy about me.” Mitch sticks his tongue out.

When they get to the hotel, Mitch is quick to unpack his things, sorting through his bag, and he finds a parcel wrapped up inside his case. He knows instantly who it’s from, although not how it got there. He opens it to find a pale grey silk tie, the softest he’s ever touched and he spends a few moments running the silk through his fingers, feeling it catch on his callouses before he grabs his phone to text JT.

>Thank you

The reply back is just JT’s room number.

They go out to dinner as a team, which is always good, Mitch’s favourite days are when they get to travel to somewhere the day before a game, it gives them more time to settle in, feel prepared for the game. He sits between Auston and Willy at dinner, who grill him with stupid questions about his ‘Sugar Daddy’ so of course, he tells them about the tie, which he plans on wearing to the game tomorrow. Still, he can’t help catching JT’s eye once or twice throughout the meal and shooting him a small smile.

Auston offers up his hat for Credit Card Roulette at the end of the meal, and Mitch can’t help but notice something uncomfortable flicker across JT’s face as they all throw their cards in, and he resolves to ask him about it when they get back to the hotel.

He gets ready for bed before heading to JT’s room, he’s not sure if the older man will let him sleep there, but it’s worth it in his opinion. It’s not unusual to wander to another teammates room, so he isn’t worried about being spotted, but there’s no-one in the corridor anyway.

“Hey,” He grins as JT opens the door, stepping aside to let him in.

“Hey yourself.” JT pulls him close as he shuts the door, sliding both arms around Mitch’s waist and pressing kisses up the side of his neck. “God I’ve been wanting to touch you all day, Mitchy.”

Mitch grins, “No hickeys tonight, though,” He reminds him, “I don’t care about the fines, but they’ll notice they’re new and I can’t explain them away.”

“Ok,” JT mutters absentmindedly, and Mitch wonders if he’s going to have to remind him about it, but then JT kisses him properly and it’s all forgotten about.

Eventually, when they’re lying on the bed, spent and exhausted, Mitch remembers about dinner. “Hey,” he says softly, poking JT in the bicep, “What was up with you at roulette time?”

JT groans and buries his face in Mitch’s shoulder, “Don’t laugh at me.” He says seriously, “Because it’s the most stupid thing.”

“I’m not gonna laugh,” Mitch grins at him, “Babe, you just fucked my brains out, of course I’m not going to laugh at you.”

“I was freaking out that it would be you.”

“And?” Mitch shrugs, “Not like I can’t afford it.”

“I didn’t like it.” JT pouts, “I didn’t like the idea that you’d be paying for a meal that I’d eaten.”

“Oh my God,” Mitch lets out a little giggle, before remembering that he’d promised not to laugh and slapping a hand over his face. “Sorry,” he looks over at JT, laughter still dancing in his eyes.

“I told you it was stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Mitch reassures him rolling over to press a kiss to his cheek, “It’s very sweet.”

“I should get you a credit card.” JT tells him, “Just to use for team meals.”

“Except it would be in your name.” Mitch reminds him, “Which would lead to questions as to why you’d put two cards in the pot.” He presses another kiss to JT’s cheekbone, “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, babes.”

Being on the road isn’t ideal, because Mitch has to get up early to sneak back to his own room, so he’s quite grateful that it’s a short roadie. He doesn’t go back to JT’s when they get home, knowing they have practise in the morning and needing clean clothes is enough to make him head back to his, but his bed is cold and empty.

JT corners him after practise, “Missed you last night,” he says quietly. They’re in a quiet corner, away from the others with little risk of being overheard.

“Me too,” Mitch sighs.

“Wanna come back to mine for nap?” JT grins at him, and Mitch is well aware he doesn’t actually intend on getting much sleep.

Mitch nods, and JT grabs his hand, dropping a key into it.

“I have some media stuff to do after practise, but you can let yourself in,” John tells him.

It’s hard, they’re standing so close together, and Mitch desperately wants to press himself against JT, kiss him until they’re both moaning, but he restrains himself, and takes half a step back, closing his hand around the key. “I’ll see you later,” He promises.

Mitch hears JT come into the apartment. He wonders briefly if he’s looking around, trying to work out where Mitch is, and then hears him pad softly into the bedroom.

JT gives a little groan as he sees where Mitch is, sprawled on his bed, smirking up at him. “I could get used to coming home to you in my bed.” He grins.

“Come here then.” Mitch holds his arms out, spreading his legs so JT can crawl in between them.

“I’m good to give you more hickeys, yeah?” John asks softly, his mouth hovering over Mitch’s chest.

Mitch whimpers a little, and wraps his arms around JT’s neck, “Fuck,” he whispers, “Please.”

Afterwards, when they’re sticky and exhausted, JT collapses on top of Mitch, nosing at the sensitive spot just behind his ear when he asks, “You got any plans for our next off day?”

Mitch groans, “Don’t ask me questions when you’ve fucked all my brain cells out.”

JT laughs, “Didn’t know you kept your brain cells in your ballsack,” he pokes Mitch in the ribs, “Explains a lot if I’m honest.”

Mitch sticks his tongue out, and wriggles until they’re cuddling properly, side by side, noses pressed together. “I don’t think I’m busy, planning a date for us?”

JT hums a little, “I’ve booked you in with my tailor,” he says with a small smile, “I hate your suits, have I ever told you that?”

Mitch throws back his head and laughs, “How are you so sweet and such an ass at the same time?”

Being fitted for suits is nicer than Mitch had thought it would be, especially seeing as he doesn’t appear to be doing a lot of the choosing, he gets measured, and then trails around the shop after JT while JT points out designs and colours that he’d like to see Mitch in, the tailor taking dutiful notes and making occasional suggestions, casting an appraising eye over Mitch’s figure. It’s hot, there’s no other word for it, JT watching him as he gets measured, staring at him thoughtfully, and then making decisions on his behalf.

“Thank fuck,” Mitch exhales slowly as soon as they’re outside of the shop.

JT frowns, “You didn’t like it?” He asks, a flicker of concern across his brow.

Mitch grins up at him, “I liked it,” he says, “I just spent the entire time wanting you to take me home and rail me.” He bites his lip and waggles his eyebrows at JT in the way that JT’s told him is thoroughly irritating, but Mitch is pretty sure he actually thinks is cute.

“Come on then,” JT grins, shoving his hands deep in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out to grab Mitch by the hand, “Let’s go home.”

They’re walking quickly along the street, when they bump into Mo with Tessa.

“Hello,” Mo grins at them, “Taking Mitch to the cultured side of town?”

“Took him to the tailor.” JT tells him, “Had to make introductions and the like.”

Mo gives a teasing grin, “Getting some nice suits for your big dates Mitch?” he turns to Tessa, “Mitch has a new man, that he’s not been telling us about.”

“I’ve told you about him.” Mitch protests, which isn’t strictly speaking a lie, he’s told them a little.

“Tall dark and handsome is all we’ve been told, and that he’s called John,” Mo teases, “Which let’s be honest, could be describe JT here.”

Mitch feels himself freeze up, and he swears he notices JT tense beside him.

“You should bring him to the next team party,” Tessa says kindly, “I’m sure all the girls would love to meet him.”

“They’re mad that Freddie and Aus are dating each other so they don’t get an extra WAG.” Mo laughs.

JT gives a polite little chuckle, “We’ll let you guys get on.” He says, stepping around them, and Mitch follows with just a quiet wave and a quick goodbye.

“Fuck.” JT whispers as soon as they’re out of earshot.

“That was fucking close.” Mitch looks up at him, his heart is hammering in his chest, it’s a wonder no-one can hear it.

“You still want to go home?” JT asks, “Or we can go and get a quiet coffee somewhere?”

“Home,” Mitch says decisively, thinking in the back of his mind how nice it is to call JT’s place home. “Home and cuddle on the couch maybe, we’ll see what happens after that.”

It’s not until they’re both cuddling on the couch, JT with an herbal tea, Mitch with a glass of wine, that they both let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m guessing you don’t want the guys to know,” JT says softly, his hand carding through Mitch’s hair.

“It’s not that…” Mitch stammers, “Like, I don’t have a problem with them knowing that we’re dating.” He winces before adding, “It’s all the other stuff.”

“I know.” John agrees softly, “I don’t think they’d be problematic, not with how fine everyone is with Freddie and Aus, but the fact that they constantly refer to me as your sugar daddy…” he trails off.

“Do you mind it?” Mitch can’t help but ask, “When they say stuff like that?”

JT gives a shrug, “A bit.” He admits, “It’s not wrong, I guess, it just feels like…” he sits up, so he can look Mitch in the eye as they talk, “I know I spoil you, Mitchy, but I feel like this is more than just that.”

“It is,” Mitch tells him, nodding in agreement. “It’s definitely more than just that.”

“We’ll have to tell them eventually,” JT says solemnly, relaxing back onto the couch and pulling Mitch into his arms.

“We will,” Mitch says, “Just not yet.” He tilts his head back, twisting so he can capture JT’s lips in a kiss, “I sort of like it being just us, y’know?”

“Sap,” JT teases softly, kissing him again.

They’ve been together for well over a month by the time JT brings it up, they’re lying in bed together on a road trip, exhausted after post-win sex, and JT is just tracing his fingers lightly over Mitch’s collarbone. “I want to ask you something, Mitchy” He says softly.

“Anything.” Mitch grins at him.

“It’s not like,” JT groans, “It’s not a thing, and like, if I ask you about it and you’re not into it, that’s not a problem, it’s just something I’ve been thinking about.”

Mitch props himself up on one elbow, grinning madly at his boyfriend, “Is this a sex thing, Johnny Star Wars? You do surprise me.”

“Shut up.” JT rolls his eyes and regrets ever telling Mitch about that nickname. “I mean it though, if you don’t want to do it, I won’t be heartbroken or whatever.”

“Ok,” Mitch eyes him warily, “Like, I can’t say yes or no until you ask me, bud.”

JT groans, and lets his head fall forward onto Mitch’s shoulder, mumbling his question incomprehensibly into his skin.

“And again?” Mitch teases, “Because all I caught was something about a ray, and if you’re telling me I’m a ray of sunshine, I’m well aware.”

JT groans, sitting up, “I wanted to know if you’d ever thought about wearing lingerie…” he asks quietly, staring down at his nails rather than at Mitch’s face.

“Like crossdressing?” Mitch’s eyebrows shoot up into his tousled hair.

“I guess?” JT risks a glance at him. “Not quite, though.”

“I’m not…” Mitch works out how to phrase it, “Like, you get I am 100% a dude, yeah?”

JT lets his head fall backwards, “That’s not what I’m trying to say,” he sighs, “It’s not about tha.,” He lets his fingers skirt across Mitch’s hip bone, “It’s just,” he pauses for a moment, drinking in the sight of Mitch in front of him, “I think you’re gorgeous, Mitch, and I like buying you nice things, and I like you wearing nice things and the idea of you wearing something ridiculously pretty just because I wanted you to is kind of hot.”

There’s silence for just a moment, and then Mitch says quietly “Ok.”

“Really?” JT looks up at him, hope dancing in his eyes.

“I’m not promising to like it,” Mitch tells him, “I’m not promising to do it more than once either, but like, try everything once, you know?” He flashes JT a grin, “So yeah, you go buy me some pretty panties and maybe I’ll wear them for you.”

JT groans a little, pressing his lips against Mitch’s shoulder, “You can’t say shit like that, I’m too tired to go again.”

Mitch laughs and slides his arms around JT’s waist. “Just kiss me then,” he says softly.

JT doesn’t mention anything about it until a few weeks later, when they’re having dinner on the couch, and JT seems more twitchy than usual.

“What’s up?” Mitch asks him plainly.

“There’s a present for you,” John tells him. “On the bed.” He puts a hand out to stop Mitch bouncing up to go and get it straight away. “After dinner. And if you don’t want it, that’s ok.”

Mitch suddenly realises what it is that he’s talking about, “Ok,” He gives JT a quiet smile, ignoring the anticipation he feels building, while he finishes his dinner.

After they’ve eaten, he leaves JT to do the dishes, while he goes through to the bedroom to see the box laid out on the bed. It’s not very big, and when he opens it, there’s tissue paper exploding out of it. He unfolds it carefully to find the tiny scraps of silk and lace buried inside. It’s blue, which he’s grateful for, because he’s not sure he could cope with pink for a first try, and much smaller than he could possibly imagine. There appears to be a pair of panties, some sort of top, and some stockings. Mitch stares at it all for a moment, and then realises he has not a fucking clue what to do with it all.

He puts the lid back on the box, and heads back out to JT, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’m not saying no,” He tells him, before JT can get a word in.

“There sounds like there should be a ‘but’ following that.”

“I don’t know how it goes,” Mitch says softly. “I was wondering,” he can feel himself blushing, and it’s ridiculous to be getting embarrassed over this, but he forces himself to continue anyway, “I was wondering if you would dress me.”

JT lets out a guttural moan. “Yes.” He turns to face Mitch, eyes blazing, “Hell yes, like, fuck yes.”

Mitch grins at him, “Awesome.” He grabs JT by the hand leading him towards the bedroom, “Come pretty me up then.”

It’s easy to take his clothes off, that he knows how to do, and then he stands there, feeling a little like a doll while JT takes each item one by one to put on him. First, he takes the panties, sliding them over Mitch’s hips, making sure the bow at the front is positioned perfectly, sliding his hand inside to cup Mitch’s cock into the right position, running his fingers over the edges so it frames Mitch’s ass perfectly, making sure the fabric lays down smooth.

“What do you think so far?” JT asks quietly.

Mitch gives a shy shrug, “They’re not the most comfortable thing I’ve ever worn.”

JT laughs, running a finger down Mitch’s neck, “I’m not sure it’s about the comfort, babes.”

Next, he gets the top, which he tells Mitch is called a cami, and he slides his hands up the underside of Mitch’s arms, so Mitch raises them towards the ceiling, dropping the top over his hands, letting it fall into place. There’s no bust on it to speak of and it cuts off just before his abs start, both it and the panties are clearly designed for someone of Mitch’s build, but the lace falls across his chest, rubbing across his nipples and making him chew on his lip thoughtfully.

“Ok,” he says, a whisper of breathlessness entering his voice, “That I’m very good with.”

Next, JT gets the stockings out of the box, carefully kneeling at Mitch’s feet, rolling them on and smoothing them up his thighs, he tells Mitch they’re actually called “hold ups” and the rubber in the top means he doesn’t need a suspender belt. “If you like them,” JT says softly, “I’ll buy you a proper set.”

Mitch grins, taking JT’s hand as he rises to his feet. It’s impossible not to feel a little bit shy and exposed, standing there dressed in nothing but scraps of lace. “How do I look?” he asks nervously.

JT takes a step back so his eyes can rake over Mitch. For a moment, he stands there, not saying anything at all, just looking.

Mitch can’t help himself, he folds one arm across his waist. “Should I take it off?”

“Fuck,” JT swears, “No, Mitchy…” he reaches out, tugging Mitch’s hand away from his body, “You look fucking perfect.” He takes a step towards him. “You look gorgeous,” he says, bending his head so he can press a kiss to the side of Mitch’s neck.

“Can I see?” Mitch asks nervously.

JT grins, and leads him by the hand to his closet, where there’s a large full length mirror. He pushes Mitch in front of him, sliding his arms around his waist as he stands behind him. “Look at you,” he breathes in Mitch’s ear.

Mitch does, he stares at himself. Objectively speaking he looks a little strange, his shoulders are broader than a girls, but the straps of the crop top sit nicely on his muscled shoulders, the lace falling over the edge of his abs draws his attention, the pale blue of the lace against his milky white skin. He reaches his arms up behind him, wrapping them awkwardly around JT’s neck, loving the way the lace rises up to almost reveal his nipples.

JT groans again, and nips gently at his neck, his fingertips skating across Mitch’s abs, down to the very edge of his panties. “Gorgeous,” he says softly, “Utterly gorgeous.”

Mitch can feel his cock starting to harden up, and it stretches the panties awkwardly, but it’s fascinating, the way he can see himself through the almost sheer fabric, the way the lingerie is so delicate and feminine against his muscular body, he lets his eyes rake down to his stockings, and hums thoughtfully, “How much would the guys give me shit if I shaved my legs?”

JT lets out a little whimper this time, using both arms to plaster Mitch’s back to him, “You’re killing me, Mitchy.”

Mitch grins, and twists around in his arms so he’s facing him, trying to draw him in for a kiss, but JT’s eyes are still fixated on the mirror, his pupils blown so wide there’s barely any colour to his eyes at all.

“What?” Mitch asks, twisting around to look over his shoulder, and there in the mirror he can see how the lace of the panties stretch across his ass, framing it perfectly. JT reaches a hand down to palm his ass, which just makes his hand look even bigger than normal.

“Ok,” He says softly, “Now you’ve got me dressed up all pretty,” he nips lightly at JT’s earlobe, “How about you take me to bed and mess me up a little?”

He’s not expecting JT to put his other hand on his ass and lift him.

“Legs around me,” the older man instructs.

“I’m too…” Mitch was about to say ‘heavy’ but JT clearly doesn’t care, because he’s carrying Mitch like it’s the easiest thing in the world and all Mitch can do is hold on and bury his face in JT’s neck while the older man carries him to bed.

-

It’s Auston who finds out first, which is unsurprising, because he’s always getting into Mitch’s business and they’re usually joined at the hip.

“So,” Auston says over breakfast one morning, “I felt bad about how much I’d been ignoring you on roadies lately.” He’s deliberately steered Mitch to a table away from everyone else, apparently so he can grill him in peace.

Mitch gives a casual shrug, “It’s fine,” he says lightly, “I know you’d rather be banging Freddie.”

Auston rolls his eyes, “Well anyway, I went to your room to hang out with you, but you weren’t in.”

Mitch gives a little shrug, “You snooze you lose.”

“So I went to Mo’s room,” Auston says, “And he hadn’t seen you either.”

“I was in JT’s room.” Mitch tells him, “We were talking shop.” It’s not a lie, they had talked hockey a little, and then Mitch had shown JT which lingerie he’d packed for the road trip, and they’d gotten distracted.

“Figured that out.” Auston says thoughtfully, “And from asking around, you’ve been there most nights.”

Mitch gives a little shrug, “You jealous, Matts?” He asks with a teasing grin, even though he can feel himself getting more and more nervous. “Because you’ll always be my best friend, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have other friends.”

“I don’t think he’s your friend.” Auston says quietly, “Because I was thinking…”

“That’s new.” Mitch can’t help but chirp, “You… thinking.”

Auston just flips him a middle finger, and carries on, “Because all we know about your man is he’s worth more than you, he’s taller than you, tall dark and handsome, and called John.”

“I don’t know what you’re implying,” Mitch says carefully.

“I’m just pointing out exactly who on team that could describe.”

Mitch gives a shrug, trying to come off as casual, but it mostly comes across as defensive. “And if it is?”

“I’m not saying it’s a problem…” Auston says softly, “I just want to know why you haven’t told me?”

Mitch groans, tilting his head back, “There wasn’t a good time.”

“Has it always been him?”

Mitch nods, “I didn’t know, when I first started talking to him on the app – neither of us knew.”

Auston shakes his head, “What are the chances?” He grins at Mitch, “Guessing you found out on your date huh?”

Mitch nods, “And then you announced to the entire team that I had a sugar daddy, and I couldn’t very well say it was JT, because that’s fucking awkward.”

Auston wraps an arm around Mitch’s shoulder, “I love you, Mouse, and if he’s good to you and you’re happy, I’m ok.”

Mitch gives a little shrug. “Everyone’s going to think it’s weird,” he says softly.

“It is a bit weird,” Auston admits, “But we wouldn’t chirp you any more about your sugar daddy than we already do.”

Another shrug from Mitch, “I guess, it’s harder, he’s still finding his feet as Captain.” He glances at Auston, “Like, please don’t tell the others.”

“Of course,” Auston agrees easily, “Mitchy, I’m not gonna out you guys.”

Of course, Mitch tells JT that Auston’s figured them out, and then next thing he knows JT’s planning having Auston and Freddie over for dinner.

“It’s nice,” he tells Mitch. “It’s not like we don’t have stuff to talk about, and it’ll show Aus that this isn’t the freaky relationship he thinks it is.”

Of course, Mitch ends up freaking out about it, so he’s late arriving at JT’s place than he planned, and Auston and Freddie are already there. He feels awkward, letting himself in with his own key, but then JT’s there, sliding an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Hey, Mitchy.”

Mitch grins at him, and twists to get a proper kiss, feeling calmer just from having JT’s arms around him. “Need any help in the kitchen?”

JT laughs, “No thanks,” he waves over to where Auston and Freddie are chilling on the couch, “I already poured you a glass of wine.”

Mitch shoots him another grin, and then steals a quick kiss, “You’re the best.” He murmurs, before slipping his shoes off and going to curl up in his usual corner of the couch, grabbing his wine off the coffee table as he does.

“Well aren’t you two adorable.” Auston smirks at him.

“Like you can talk.” Mitch fires straight back, gesturing to where Auston is leaning against Freddie’s side. “Also I hope you didn’t give him the shovel talk.”

“Like I would,” Auston teases, “I’m leaving that to Freddie.”

Fred holds both hands up in surrender, “I’m doing no such thing.” He says softly, “John’s my Captain and I like him. Plus, he seems like he’d give himself the shovel talk given half a chance.”

Dinner is nice, mostly they talk shop and team gossip, at least the team gossip that isn’t about the four of them, and it passes quickly enough, before they’re collapsing on the couch.

“Wanna play Fortnite?” Mitch asks, looking at Auston.

“I didn’t know you had it.” Auston’s answer is directed at JT, “I distinctly remember you saying it was for us young folk and you weren’t into it.”

JT gives an embarrassed shrug, “I thought Mitch might like having a copy here,” he says quietly, “That’s all.”

“Oh my God,” Auston laughs, “And this is where your sugar daddy tendencies reveal themselves.”

“No,” JT says sternly, “It isn’t.” He pauses, and then with a smirk adds, “That would be the pile of presents for Mouse on the bed.”

Mitch turns to him instantly, “I have presents?” He grins, “I want them now.”

“Well I had planned on giving them to you before Auston and Freddie got here,” JT teases, “But since you were late.”

“What are they?” Mitch asks, and then, “I know you won’t tell me exactly, but like, can I show them to Auston?”

JT rolls his eyes, and then “You’ll probably recognise the packaging of the stuff you don’t want him to see.”

Auston’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t say anything, and he lets Mitch drag him off to the bedroom, JT and Freddie laughing a little at their excitable boyfriends.

“Fuck,” Auston swears softly as they enter the bedroom, “He really has bought you presents.”

Mitch shrugs, “He knew I was nervous about you guys,” he admits, “So I guess he was trying to chill me out.” He spots the pale grey box with the gold writing on immediately, and puts it to one side. “I’m not opening that in front of you,” he tells him.

That leaves a gift bag and a small box – Mitch goes for the gift bag first, lifting out a soft dress shirt, it’s pale blue, which he happens to know is JT’s favourite colour for him to wear, and has floral detailing on the inside of the cuffs and the placket.

“Cute,” Auston says, reaching out to stroke the luxurious fabric.

The smaller box contains another bracelet, which Mitch adds to his collection on his wrist, because he hates having to choose which one to wear. This one is a plain silver chain, thick and chunky, and sits neatly around his wrist.

“So spoilt.” Auston grins at him.

“It’s nice.” He hugs his knees to his chest.

“What’s in the other box?” Auston asks.

“Promise you won’t chirp.” Mitch says nervously.

Auston nods, and slowly, Mitch grabs the box, lifting the lid off. It’s a royal blue camisole, silky and ridiculously smooth, the panties that match it are plain, but elegant.

“He buys you panties?” Auston asks, eyes wide, “I didn’t know you did that…”

Mitch gives a shrug, “I didn’t.” He says, “But he wanted to try it and…” he trails off a little, “I like it.”

A frown flickers across Auston’s brow, “He doesn’t make you right?”

“No!” Mitch rolls his eyes, “Like, it was his idea, but he’d have been cool if I said no, and I tried it, and it’s kind of cool.”

It’s nice how protective Auston is of him though, and for a while they stay there, just the two of them chatting and sitting on JT’s bed.

Eventually they go back out to see JT and Freddie, who are playing chel.

JT pauses as soon as they appear however, looking back over his shoulder at Mitch, “Happy?” he asks.

Mitch slides his arms over JT’s shoulders, kissing his neck, “They’re the best.” He dangles his wrist in front of JT’s face.

“That the only one you’re trying on?” JT asks with a smirk.

“For now,” Mitch whispers, pressing another kiss to his neck.

\--

Of course, it all comes to a head eventually. Mitch should have known that they couldn’t keep it a secret for ever. They’re out for another team dinner, which is lovely, and he’s sitting next to Auston, but across from JT, and honestly, that’s where he wants to be. They eat a nice dinner, but then comes credit card roulette, and Mitch can see the tension in JT’s jaw increase with every card pulled out of the hat that isn’t Mitch’s.

When Mitch’s is the last card left, the boys jeer as usual, and he grins.

“Like Mitch never pays for anything else,” Willy teases, “Because of his sugar daddy, so I’m pretty sure he can treat us this once.”

Mitch rolls his eyes, and he flips his middle finger up at Willy. “It’s fine,” he says with a sigh.

“You’re forgetting,” JT says awkwardly, “That bet I lost yeah?”

Mo frowns at him, “Why would you remind him about a lost bet.”

JT shrugs, “Because I’m honest, and I lost a bet and agreed that I’d pay next time Mitchy got selected in roulette.”

Mo stares at him quizzically, “What was the bet?”

JT falters a moment, “Not sure I remember.”

“How does your sugar daddy feel about that?” Willy asks Mitch teasingly, “JT covering your bills?”

Mitch just stares at JT, “He’s weird about it,” he says honestly. “Go pay then.”

“Don’t,” Mo says, staring JT down, “Or at least, if you’re going to, you can tell the truth about it.”

JT freezes, “I…” he starts, and then falters.

“Oh my god.” Willy’s head snaps up, “Is JT your sugar daddy, Mitchell?”

Mitch buries his face in his hands, sneaking a look at JT, who shrugs apologetically at him.

“I told you I didn’t like this stupid game,” JT says sulkily, he’s pouting a little.

“You could have paid me back after,” Mitch says shaking his head in exasperation.

“Wait…” Spezza suddenly tunes in from the other end of the table, “Are we saying that JT is actually Mitch’s sugar daddy?”

“Boyfriend,” JT says sternly.

“Dude,” Auston laughs at him, “You’re freaking out because he has to pay for dinner. sugar daddy.”

“Are you actually dating Mitch, though?” Willy asks.

JT catches Mitch’s eye before he nods, “Yes.” He shakes his head, “So apparently I’m paying for dinner tonight.”

There are hoots and hollers teasing him as JT gets up to go over and pay the cheque.

“Is he really?” Willy stares at Mitch, “You and JT?”

Mitch gives a half smile, “I mean, yes?” He says nervously, “Is it a problem?”

“Dude no!” Mo interrupts, before Willy can get a word in edgeways, “It’s not allowed to be a problem and if anyone has a problem with it, then they can deal with me.”

“It’s not a problem he’s your boyfriend,” Willy says with a grin, “But if you think for a second we aren’t going to chirp him about being your sugar daddy.”

“I’d like to point out,” JT adds as he sits back down, “It’s Auston who dubbed me the sugar daddy, not me.”

“You guys met on a sugar daddy website!” Auston laughs.

“I mean, technically we met at training camp.” Mitch points out, shooting a glare in Auston’s direction.

“Why the fuck were  _ you _ on a sugar daddy website?” Willy asks JT, “We all know Mitchy’s a bit weird.”

JT shrugs, “I like to think I’m good at it.” He says with a smug grin, “You think I’m good at it Mitchy?”

Mitch blushes, and gives a shy grin.

“We’re going to have to start fining you guys for being sickeningly cute.” Mo says, a hint of fondness thrown in with his teasing.

Mitch gives a casual shrug, “Eh,” he shoots a grin across the table at JT, “You can just fine Johnny twice.”


End file.
